Burns Like Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Lavender Brown wakes up with a hangover she never suspects that anything besides a drunken night of fun happened. But when she finds out that it's more than just that will she accept what she finds? Most of all will she find out when the proposal of marriage was made and by whom? Her or Romilda?


**Hello everyone! This story was brought to you by Amulets and Talismans: Talismans of Unsettling Histories, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, and Hogwarts Bingo Party on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Amulets and Talismans: Talismans of Unsettling Histories assignment: Task 9 A Rabbit's Foot - Write about someone being burnt (physically, emotionally, or metaphorically)**

**Take A Prompt - Leave a Prompt: (Trope) Accidental Marriage**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: O2 (Pairing) Lavender/Romilda**

**Warning for a bit of out of character. Word count is 701 words. I hope you all enjoy Burns Like Love.**

The sound of something that sounds like an alarm going off brings Lavender blaring to full awakeness. She doesn't know where she is when she sits up in her bed but she can tell that it's a hotel room or the room of an upscale house. Her head pounding from the blaring of whatever it is that is going off is driving her to distraction.

"Can someone turn that off?" she asked, looking around the room.

She recognized her own clothes from yesterday when she'd gone out to help Parvati celebrate her bachelorette party. The light pink dress is lying discarded next to another set of clothes that she doesn't recognize.

Trying to rack her mind for who they might belong to is really difficult because of the noise and she really wished that someone would stop it now.

Climbing out of the bed she pulled on the robe that was set on the end of the bed. It's slightly damp, causing Lavender to think that she and the mystery person must have shared sometime in a hot tub or a pool or something of that ilk.

Putting that aside for the moment she padded out of the room into a hallway. There are pictures in the hallway of a girl that Lavender dimly recalled being at Parvati's bachelorette party last night. The dark haired girl is smiling at her from between the two Patil twins. She must be a friend of either Padma or Parvati. She reminded herself to give Parvati a call once she stops the noise coming from wherever it is.

Padding down the hall full of pictures, she comes to a set of stairs and takes them slowly. They lead her to where the noise is the loudest. Looking around she recognized that she's in the kitchen. She's in the kitchen and the noise she's been hearing is a kettle that must have been set on the stove by her mystery partner. Who is, obviously, one of Parvati or Padma's friends brothers or sisters.

Padding over to the stove she reaches out for the screaming pot of boiling water. That's when everything goes wrong. She picked up the pot and was just about to turn with it when the door opening startles her.

She doesn't remember letting go of the pot or the water splashing her, for that matter, but she can feel. Her eyes welled up in tears at the pain.

"Let's get these burn under some cold water," the soothing voice of the dark haired girl said calmly as she led Lavender back up the stairs where she'd originally come from. "I'm sorry about that. I should have let you know I was going to put on a kettle for some tea."

"Who are you?" Lavender asked, her head full of questions. All she wanted was for some of those questions to be answered and for the pain to leave her legs.

"Don't you remember me from last night?" the girl answers as she turned Lavender towards the bathroom of the house, which wasn't that far from the room Lavender had left. "You don't remember anything from last night, do you?"

Lavender shook her head and ends up regretting it. Her head spun like it had become a top sitting upon her shoulders.

The girl gently took her arm until Lavender seemed to be steady. "Take it easy, darling," she said, helping Lavender to sit down on the toilet seat.

"Who are you?" Lavender asked, watching the girl's face for any sign of a lie. She figured she'd gotten good at telling the liars from the truthful people.

As she gently placed Lavender's feet in a pail and began to pour cold water over the burns on her legs Romilda answered Lavender's questions. "I'm Romilda Vane," she told Lavender gently. "We got married last night. Don't you remember? You were the one to propose the idea."

Snippets of what happened last night started to play through her mind as she started to fall forward. Lavender couldn't help but think this was the most embarrassing thing in the world. She would have to look for answers and try to piece together the fragments of last night.

**I hope you all enjoyed Burns Like Love as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
